A Virgin's Experiment
by sweetkijo
Summary: Kagome is put to a challange. How far will she go to proove that a woman of innocence can be just as seductive as a woman with experience? How does Inu get sucked into this? Extra thanks to my beta InuGrrrl. InuKags Mature only!


Disclaimer: This is for mature audiences only. If you are under 17 then turn back now. Not for you! If you are a legal adult then enjoy!

Disclaimer #2, I do not own Inuyasha!

A Virgin's Experiment

Kagome sat in the dressing room, her form naked in front of the full length mirror. A small stand before her held the makeup and necessities she'd need to get ready with. The bass to the music shook the walls of the small room and the shouts and whistles of the men and women sitting in the club could be heard throughout the place. The club was packed tonight which did not ease her nerves. She had to do this, there was no turning back. The door opened behind her and her good friend Ayame stepped in and quickly closed the door behind her.

Ayame could sense her nervousness and was reminded of her first time. "Kagome, it is packed out there. Are you sure you want to do this? You can still pull out, you know."

Kagome looked at the mirror seeing Ayame's concerned reflection staring back at her. "I am sure. I want to do this. I have to prove to those asses that they are wrong."

_Flashback_

Kagome sat in her Psychology class in a heated discussion. Their topic for the class had been sexuality. They all had picked assignments to study. She had chosen to study strip clubs, and most importantly, exotic dancers. Why would women feel the need to take off their clothes in front of people and what made it so appealing to both the men and women who would pay to see them? That's where she met Ayame, a single mother who stripped for a living to support her three year old son. Kagome had gone to the club and watched her perform on many occasions and became fascinated with the response she would get from both genders. It was the most sexually exotic thing she had ever witnessed. She learned a lot about the power a woman can hold over a man, but what surprised her was that women loved watching women too.

Some how, the discussion became heated. The fact that the class had known about Kagome's history of sexual experience, or lack thereof, became the topic instead. Due to another assignment at the beginning of the year, she had made the mistake of announcing that she thought women should wait until marriage to have sex and that she was still a virgin. Big mistake. Now nobody would take her assignment seriously. She was a joke. "How can a virgin know anything about sexual desire, sexual frustration, or sexual gratification?" They threw it in her face. Her argument was: "Just because I am a virgin doesn't mean I am not familiar with the power my body holds over the opposite sex. I am not ashamed of my body nor am I ignorant to the lust that my body feels. Just because I have yet to not meet the right guy, doesn't mean that I can't make a male lust for me."

During the discussion, one of the school jocks yelled, "You couldn't turn on a light switch. You need a real man! I can show you what a real man wants!" The men in the class cheered while the women yelled admonishments. Kagome's cheeks turned red with frustration and determination. "Really? Is that what you think?" She was interrupted when her female professor broke in. "That's enough, class. Kagome, maybe you should make this your focus. You have made a very good argument and I think it would be a great topic for your end of the year thesis. Are you up to taking the challenge?"

Kagome turned to her professor with a smile. "Oh, I am more than willing to take this assignment. I will make him eat his words." Her professor nodded in agreement. She knew Kagome was head strong and would definitely take this challenge. She was just a little concerned about how far the young woman would go to prove the men of the class wrong.

_End Flashback_

Two motorcycles roared into the small parking lot of the club gliding into a parking space. Inuyasha pulled off his helmet and looked over to Miroku with eyes that could kill. He did not want to be here. It was his birthday, so why couldn't he get to pick the place? "Miroku…..ShowGrlz? Why here, man? Couldn't we have just gone to a normal club?"

Miroku removed his helmet and got off of his bike. "Oh, come on, Inu, this place is great. Plus, I told Bankotsu we would stop in so he could wish you a happy birthday."

Inuyasha got off his bike not holding back on his frustration. "Fine, but we are not sticking around here all night." Miroku chuckled at his friend's modesty toward the female population. Inuyasha could have any woman he wanted, but refused to see it. His first girlfriend had done a lot of damage to his self confidence and he only got out of the relationship when he caught her in bed with one of his friends. He was hurt and it took him a long time to get over it. Lucky for him, he hadn't slept with her yet. She had told him that she didn't see him that way. She told him he'd been lucky in just making out with her because no woman wanted a hanyou. It took him awhile to realize it wasn't true and that she was just a bitch who wanted him around for his money. Although he still believed in love, he did his best to stay away from the opposite sex and threw himself into his work. Work was where it was safe, until tonight.

Kagome slipped on the last of her costume. Her makeup was flawless and her golden tanned skin glowed with glitter and oils. She'd never realized how much work had to be put into this. She had done a lot to get her body ready. She had joined a tanning salon to get the perfect glow and also gotten a full body wax so her skin was smooth as silk. She already had a beautiful figure, but all of the dancing she'd been doing over the last two months had her form sculpted into perfection. Ayame had shown her the trade. She knew how to move her body in ways that she never dreamed possible. She even picked up on a few moves on her own. Up until now, she had only danced in front of Ayame and the owner of the club, Bankotsu. It was the only way he would agree to let her dance in his club. But once he saw the skit she and Ayame had put together, he was speechless. He offered her a job on the spot, but of course, Kagome declined. This was not her profession, not that she objected to it, but she had bigger plans.

Ayame handed her the strapless stilettos. Kagome hated them but she was thankful she would only have to wear them in the beginning of the lap dance. She slipped her freshly pedicure toes into the shoes and took one last look in the mirror. She was nearly unrecognizable. She turned to Ayame with determined eyes. "Have they picked the person I will be dancing for yet?"

"Bank is putting him on the stage as we speak. Kagome, do you remember all of the rules I told you?" Ayame looked at her intently.

"Yes, I remember. Don't look him in the eyes. Look at the lights, not the crowd. Let the music guide my body. I think that is it, right?" Kagome could feel her jitters starting.

Ayame smiled at her friend. She had so much respect for the young girl who was feeding herself to the wolves all to prove the power of women. "Yes, that is it. Kagome, don't be nervous. If you even give him half of the dance you gave me, you will blow them away. I believe in you. If there is one time in your life that you need to believe in yourself, it is now."

Kagome smiled and pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Ayame. I would not have been able to do this and my thesis would be going up in smoke right now if it weren't for you."

"Oh, no. I refuse to take credit for this. You worked your ass off, and tonight is your night to show all those men out there that we rule the world." Ayame said with a giggle.

Kagome turned back to the mirror checking the hair that was pulled into a loose bun before slipping on her fake glasses. "That is my intention. Let's go!"

Inuyasha sat in the king style chair in the middle of the rotating stage. _'How the fuck did I get myself into this shit? I am gonna kill Miroku for this shit later.'_ He swore.

_Flashback_

Bank looked at Inuyasha, who was currently arguing with Miroku over his offer. He had asked the hanyou to be the one to receive the lap dance, telling him that the girl was new and was nervous. He'd also revealed that he needed someone he knew and trusted to be in that seat, someone who wouldn't touch her or do anything improper.

"Come on, Inuyasha. It's just a lap dance. What can it hurt? Damn, it's your birthday, lighten up a little." Miroku argued.

"Why do I have to do it? Why don't you do it!" Inuyasha screamed.

Bank decided to cut in. "Oh, hell no. I said I wanted her untouched. You want me to put the lecher up there?" Inuyasha's shoulders slumped. He had a good point. If Miroku got close to a piece of naked flesh, there would be no stopping his wandering hand. Not to mention he'd promised Sango he would make sure he behaved tonight. "Fine, I'll do it, but you guys owe me!"

Miroku turned to Bank, and when Inuyasha wasn't looking, he winked his approval of their scheme.

_End of Flashback_

Inuyasha was getting very nervous sitting there behind the curtain as the stage he was currently on rotated round and round. That's when the music started and the curtain rose. He recognized the song and the only thought that went through his mind when he saw the beauty standing before him in a doctor's uniform was: _'Oh shit.' _

_I got a sick reputation for handlin broads_

_All I need is me a few seconds or more._

_And it's a wrap _

_Tell lady to bring my lap_

_And I ain't comin back _

_So you can put a car right there._

_I'm the truth_

_And ain't got nothin' to prove._

_An you can ask anybody_

_Cuz they seen me do it._

_Barracades, I run right through 'em_

_I'm used to 'em._

_Throw all the dirt you want it's no use._

_You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room_

_On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit._

_(I love you boo)_

_Yeah freaky petey love you too._

_Ha Ha _

_You know how I do.._

Kagome stood with her legs slightly parted in her tight white lab coat. It resembled a nurse's uniform , but instead of fastening with buttons, it was held in place with a sash. As the beat started, she walked toward her intended, every step in sync. She placed one hand on his chest and she started to circle the chair, bringing the appendage around the back of his shoulders until she was standing before him once more. She reached up and removed her glasses tossing them to the ground then released her long, curly hair allowing it to fall to her waist. She spread his legs apart with her knees then squatted between them placing her hands on his ankles. She felt her way up his legs until she reached his thighs. She could feel him tense as his muscular thighs flexed with her touch.

_You may look at me and think that I'm _

_Just a young girl_

_But I'm not just a young girl._

_Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:_

_Sexy, independent, gotta spend it type that's gettin' his dough_

_I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it._

Inuaysha felt like he was going to choke on his own heartbeat. Gods, she was beautiful, way out of his league. He thought he would loose it when he felt her first touch. He hadn't prepared for it, and now, there was no way of getting out of it. She was like fire and he was definitely going down in flames.

She stood up and started moving to the music, her body coming closer and closer until she was straddling his thighs. Her hips rolled to the beat slowly working their way across until she was grinding against his pelvis. Her white uniform had risen dangerously high on her thighs showing a delicious expanse of skin. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back all the while her hips grinding into his. Her hands found their way down to the hem of her coat then worked their way up her body stopping at her heaving breasts. She gave them a quick squeeze before she brought her head back up to look at the man she was seducing.

_I bet you want the goodies._

_Bet you thought about it._

_Got you all hot and bothered._

_Mad cause I talk around it._

_Lookin for the goodies _

_Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar_

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

Inuyasha was too far gone to even notice the crowd that was going wild behind him. The woman in front of him had him in a trance. He watched as her small fingers glided up her body, her head had falling back, her lips separating in a look of pure pleasure. He was lost to her cause. His breath hitched when her eyes came down to meet his. He had never seen such electric blue eyes before. But all too quickly, she moved again, taking her eyes away from his visage.

Kagome rose slowly until she stood before him. Placing a foot on the chair between her legs, she stood on the seat taking her place between his thighs. Her hands came up to her neck as her body swayed to the music. They slowly brushed over her sensual curves until they reached the white sash the she teasingly began to untie it. As the sash was tossed away, her white uniform fell open giving her victim a full glance at all of her glorious goodies.

Inuyasha's groin tightened with the new view. Oh, he wanted those goodies. Her jacket had come open giving him an unbelievable eyeful. She was wearing a very skimpy pair of white, lace underwear that rode up high her curvy hips. Her breasts were full and were being contained by a white, lacey bra that tied in the front with a string. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Kagome noticed how her victim's eyes worked their way down her body. She dropped down until she was squatting between his thighs, only to come back up again, her body rubbing against his face as she danced back into a standing position. As her costume hit the floor, her hips swayed to one side and her concave stomach muscles flexed as each wave went though them. Belly dancing was a gift she was blessed with, and she didn't waste it.

_Just because you drive a Benz_

_I'm not goin home with you._

_You won't get no nookie or the cookies _

_I'm no rookie._

_If you ain't_

_Sexy, independent _

_I ain't wit' it so you already know._

_I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it_

_You may talk slick _

_Tryna hit_

_But I'm not dumb_

_I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it_

She hopped down off of the chair, one leg landing on each side of him. She grabbed the back of the chair and began to straddle him again, riding him like a cowgirl on a bull she intended to tame. She began to lean back as her hips continued to roll over his groin never stopping until she was laying down in his lap. Her head fell off the edge of his knees as her hair lay at his ankles. With her legs widely spread, one on each side of the chair, her hips went round and round rubbing into his obvious erection.

_'Fuck…fuck….fuck!'_ Was all that was rolling around in Inuyasha's head. Here he was, sitting in this damn chair, with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen dry fucking him in front of a hundred strangers. There was no way she could have not noticed the heavy hard on he was now supporting, especially since her heat was in constant contact with it; rolling over it, rubbing it, and grinding it. And her scent wasn't helping any either. She smelt like strawberries and cream, a dessert he could easily devour then lick the fucking bowl clean while asking for seconds. But there was something else he caught the scent of….innocence. There is no way in hell this girl was innocent. No fucking way. His nose was playing tricks on him. _'Fuck…fuck….fuck!'_

_So damn hot but so young._

_Still got milk on ya tongue_

_Slow down lil one_

_And you ain't got it all_

_Hey shawty_

_You think you bad but you ain't bad _

_I'll show you what bad is._

_Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest._

_I been workin' at it ever since i came to this planet_

_And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it._

_Matter of fact, _

_Lemme tell it to you one mo' again_

_All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)_

_Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have_

_Bada boom bada bam ba bam!_

Kagome's legs rose as she placed her feet behind his shoulders to rest on the handles of the chair. Bringing her knees together, she continued to grind into him, her back arching as she brought her rolling crotch closer and closer to his face. Her hands reached down between her legs rubbing over her core before grabbing the sides of her underwear and giving them a tug. She then placed the appendages on the sides of the chair where his knees were closest and began to rise. With her feet still up behind his ears and her hands under his knees, she started to lift herself up until her ass was right under his chin. When she saw him look down between her legs, she spread them wide open, giving him a quick peek before bringing them closed again and lying back down on his lap. She pulled her feet back and sat up straddling him one more time. She placed her hands on her breasts slowly massaging and squeezing them once more. They slid to the center of the bra and she tugged the string that held the contraption together. One tug and her breasts glistened with freedom.

Inuyasha was doing everything in his power to stay in control as his claws dug holes into the chair. He had fought some of the most formidable yokai throughout his long life, but this battle was by far the toughest. He knew that his demon side desperately wanted to take control and make the goddess before him his own. He had never wanted anything more. He watched her hands as she touched herself and wished that it was him caressing her. He held his breath as he watched her undo her bra. He knew she was beautiful, but his mind had not been prepared to see her naked. Her breasts were round and ful and he wanted to taste her thick rosy nubs. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't, and the one thing he knew for sure was that Miroku was dead when this dance was over.

_You're insinuating that I'm hot _

_But these goodies boy are not_

_Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top._

_No you can't call me later_

_And I don't want your number._

_I'm not changin' stories_

_Just respect the play I'm callin' _

Kagome stood up and turned around giving him a full view of her bottom. She started backing up, bouncing her ass the whole time, until she was riding him backward. She pressed her back to his chest grinding her ass against his hips hard. She could feel his evident package and she smirked with victory. She lowered her head onto his knees as her ass grinded harder and harder. She could have sworn she heard him moan, but paid it no mind. She had a mission. It was as if they were alone in the room. She sat back again, bringing her hands to the sides of her underwear. The song was coming to an end and she had to rid herself of the last garment. She slowly began to untie the strings…

_I bet you want the goodies._

_Bet you thought about it._

_Got you all hot and bothered._

_Mad cause I talk around it._

_Lookin for the goodies _

_Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar_

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

Inuyasha's eyes were starting to bleed red and his hands were sweating profusely. He thanked the Gods above that it was almost over….that is until her hands reached for those last damn strings….. _'Fuck….fuck…..FUCK!'_

As the song ended, Kagome threw her underwear in the air over their shoulders. The curtain went down and she was alone sitting naked on a very horny hanyou's lap. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. Her sky blue eyes met... Red ones? She could swear she saw a tint of red! She figured it must have been the lights because she blinked and then they were the purest gold. They were the most breathtaking eyes she had ever seen. It seemed like a lifetime went by as they sat there staring into each others eyes. She had totally forgotten her position and her lack of attire. His heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. Their trance was broken when Ayame ran onto the stage with a robe and yanked Kagome off of Inuyasha's lap. The innocent dancer turned to smile at him before being dragged off of the stage by her friend.

He watched as she disappeared around the corner of the stage. That's when he heard the laughter of the two men he was going to kill. He turned to face a smiling Miroku and Bankotsu. "I am going to kill you two. Did you guys plan that? God, you two are impossible."

Miroku was laughing so hard that he didn't see Inuyasha jump up with an inhuman quickness and grab him by his throat. "Inu..yasha…don't…be… like….that. You know you enjoyed it." He said as he peeled his best friend's claws away from his neck. "Come on, let me buy you a drink."

Kagome and Ayame entered the dressing room. She had never felt so good. "I can't believe I just did that." She said.

"Yeah, you did it alright. Now I have to figure out how I am going to compete with it. You really worked that crowd up." Ayame informed as she pulled Kagome's change of clothes out of the locker. "Here, get dressed. Kagura is making us drinks as we speak."

Kagome pulled the robe off her shoulders and put on a new black bra and panty set. She then slid into a tight pair of low rise Levi's and a black halter top that showed her naval. She turned to look into the mirror before pulling her hair into a ponytail. She slipped on her black high heels and touched up her lip gloss before leaving the dressing room with Ayame. This was her favorite part of the night. The place turned into a dance club after the strippers did their show. The dancers would always make an appearance amongst the crowd to get them worked up a little more. It was good for business.

Inuyasha and Miroku took seats at the bar. The place was packed and the music was blaring. He was actually thankful for all of the distractions around him. He was still trying calm his nerves. Bankotsu went behind the bar and grabbed three glasses. Kagura walked up from behind and winked at the boys before grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels to pour for some patrons.

Kagome and Ayame made their way through the crowd to the bar. Once there, Ayame pulled up a large square of the counter up and pulled Kagome behind the bar with her. Both girls walked over to where Kagura was currently mixing four drinks. "Hey, girls," Kagura shouted over the music. She turned to face a smiling Kagome and Ayame. "And you, Kiki…..wow, very surprising. Who knew you could move like that?"

Kagome smiled at Kagura. "Thanks." Kagome felt two hands wrap around her waist and she turned to see Bankoutsu smiling down on her. "Hey there. Let me congratulate you on your fantastic performance. Are you sure you won't do it for me again? I mean, look around, you have really brought in the crowd." She turned and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Bank, but no thanks. You know I have big dreams."

He smiled at her and leaned in close to her ear. "I know…I know…but will you at least give me the honor of introducing you to a friend of mine?"

Kagome nodded and followed him. She heard him tell someone "Hey, Inuyasha, Miroku, I want to introduce you two to Kagome, but we all call her Kiki." Kagome looked over his shoulder coming face to face with her golden eyed hanyou. A smile graced her cherry lips and she put out her hand for him to take. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped when the woman of his dreams stepped in front of him. He met her hand with his. "Nice to meet you, too." He watched her face light up into a beautiful smile.

She then put her hand out and shook Miroku's hand. He pulled her hand to his lips kissing it gently before excusing himself. "Nice to meet you too, Kiki, but if you will excuse me, I need to talk to Kagura." Kagome nodded as he turned to walk away. She brought her attention back to Inuyasha.

"I'm thirsty, can I make you something?" Kagome asked as she turned and bent down to get something from behind the counter.

He swallowed as he saw how her curvy ass filled out every inch of those jeans. "Uh…..yeah. I'll take whatever you're having." He said nervously.

Kagome grabbed two glasses and started making them both a drink when the one person she had hoped she would not see there that night yelled over the bar at her. "Hey, Kagome! Nice ass and tits. Who knew a virgin could dance like that? Wow… I bow down to you. You win!" Kagome shot up and turned around to face the jock in her psychology class. "You pig headed son of a bi.." Kagome was grabbed from around the back by Kagura. "Get that fucker out of here." Kagura yelled trying to keep the girl from jumping over the counter.

Inuyasha heard the guy yell over his shoulder at Kagome and his blood began to boil. When he heard Kagura yell her order he didn't have to be asked twice. With speed only a demon could see, he had the man off of the ground by his throat. "I'll take out the trash." Inuyasha assured as he walked over to the closest exit and threw the shaking man out of the club. He looked down at the man who was crawling across the gravel. "If I find out that you ever spoke to her like that again, next time, I'll rip your throat out. Is that clear?" The man nodded without haste before running off into the alley. Inuyasha smirked and went back inside making his way to the bar.

Ayame hugged her friend. "Don't mind that asshole. He just couldn't help but try to humiliate you because he lost his argument." She walked Kagome to one of the bar stools so she could collect herself.

Inuyasha walked toward her and took the seat beside her. Although what that asshole said was uncalled for, he couldn't get one word out of his head. "Virgin." _'Had his nose been right? Was she innocent?'_ He looked at the woman who had captivated him in less than two hours time. "Are you ok?" He asked breaking the silence between them.

Kagome looked over at him and nodded before asking him softly, "Do you still want that drink?"

Inuyasha smiled at her. This girl was definitely different. "Yeah, if you still feel like making it."

She smiled back at him. "Yeah, I do. Besides I owe you for being such a good patient." She teased as she stood and winked at him. She walked behind the bar and began making their drinks again. Once she was done, she walked around the bar to stand next to him.

Inuyasha took a sip of the drink she handed him. "Mmmm thanks, this is good. So, uh…what made you decide to become a dancer?" He almost slapped himself for asking, but it just slipped out. He was relieved when she smiled at him.

"I'm not a dancer. This was a one time thing." Kagome replied as she took another sip.

Inuyasha was very confused by her answer. "I don't mean to pry, but…"

Kagome could feel his question lingering in the air and decided to explain. "I am a student of pshycology. I am writing a thesis about sexuality. I was studying the art of exotic dancing and how it plays a role in our sexuality."

This was very interesting to him. "How do you go from writing a thesis to actually performing?"

For the first time that night, Kagome blushed. "Well, you see, it's because of that asshole you just threw out of here. He's a colleague of mine. He said that it was impossible for a woman like me…you know..."

"A virgin." Inuyasha supplied..

"Umm, yeah, a virgin. He said a virgin wouldn't know anything about being sensual. To be blunt, he said I couldn't turn on a light switch." Kagome's head dropped in pure embarrassment. Here she was, explaining herself to a stranger, a very HOT stranger. She took another quick sip of her drink before turning around and watching the crowd on the dance floor.

"Kiki, is it ok for me to call you that?" Kagome turn to face him and nodded before he continued. "Kiki…I think he is sitting at home right now with his foot in his mouth. There is no way that any man who was in here when you danced for me could not turned on. No way possible."

Kagome smiled at him. "So, you liked it, huh?"

Inuyasha stood up next to her and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Very much. Now, will you dance with me?"

She felt shivers run up and down her spine. What was it with this guy that brought out the devil in her? _ 'God, was it his eyes? Or maybe his smooth voice? Damn, maybe it was those cute ears that sat up on the top of his head….' _"Alright."

_Hey girl you got a pretty mouth_

_Tease me a bit, lick your lips, suck your fingertips…._

They made their way to the dance floor. Lil Rob's _"Bring out the freak in you"_ blared through the club. He placed a hand on her hip as she pressed her back against him, their bodies grinding together to the beat. While one hand held her hip, the other started to slide over her firm abdomen. Her skin was softer than any silk he had ever touched. Her hands came up and around his neck while she laid her head back against his shoulder. Others stopped to watch the two dance with admiration. Anyone would have thought the two had been lovers for years.

_Mmm, you look so good with me_

_And I look so good with you_

_Got me infatuated_

_With them nasty things you do_

_You look so good_

_And I just know you feel so good inside_

_I love your eyes, your creamy thighs_

_Now baby, open wide_

_I love the way you touch yourself_

_Rub yourself down, finger fuck yourself…_

Kagome's body was growing warm with desire for this man. His touch made her body lust for more. She was enjoying his hands all over her and wanted him to explore it. Her small hand came down and grasped his guiding it higher and higher until it was covering one of her breasts. He squeezed it gently before leaning down and whispering in her ear. "You're teasing me."

Blue met gold with pure need. She knew it then, that he was the one. This was the night she would lose herself. She wanted him. Too many times in her life she had walked away from a great guy, ignoring the desires of her body. She kept telling herself to wait, questioning if it was right. At the rate, she was going to die an old unsexed maid. She made the decision then and there that her torture was going to stop this night. She never broke their stare as she guided his hand to the apex of her thighs.

_Lookin like you enjoy yourself_

_Watchin' me watch you, makin me want you_

_Even more you know what you do_

_I'm a man that knows what to do_

_And I'm a man that knows what I like_

_Turn around, titties down, ass up that's right…_

Inuayasha let her guide his hands over her body. With one hand, his fingers were working her nipple into a hard nub and the other lightly rubbed between her thighs. _'God, she feels so good.'_ He could smell her arousal, and it was heaven. He took her ear into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the shell. "I want you, Kiki…I want you so badly." He whispered in her ear.

His soft breath made her knees week. He wanted her…Oh god, how she wanted him too. She turned in his arms and pulled his mouth to hers taking him in a kiss of pure hunger. She wanted to taste him, and taste him she would. His tongue rolled over her bottom lip and she opened wide taking him in. Her hands came to his waist and slid under his white tank top feeling her way up his muscular center. He moaned into her mouth and his hand went behind her neck pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue took the grand tour of her cavern tasting every bit of the sweetness it had to offer. Her body was on fire and he was causing it. Breaking the kiss for a quick breath, Kagome looked up into his eyes. "I want you, too, Inuyasha. Are you going to take me home or are you going to make me a woman here on the dance floor?"

_So sexy the way you move_

_The way that you bend your body_

_Only keeps me in the mood_

_You too exotic ,so naughtyt_

_I love that look on your face_

_You give them feel good expressions_

_Diz triple X in sex sessions_

_Bring your body close to mine_

_I think it's time that you blow my mind_

_Even though this foreplay's fun_

_The night isn't done until we both cum……_

Inuyasha looked down at his new treasure. She was right. If they spent another moment like this, he would indeed take her on the dance floor. A grin spread across his face. "You don't have to ask me twice." He bent his knees and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. Kagome shrieked with laughter as they made their way out of the club.

Miroku and Bankotsu watched with huge smiles on their faces. They turned toward each other as their mugs of beer clanked in 'cheers'.

Inuyasha sat her down next to his bike and reached into his pocket for the keys. He watched her forany hint of hesitation, but to his surprise, there was none. He unlocked his helmet and handed it to her. "Put it on." He threw his leg over the bike then held a hand out to her. She took it as she swung her leg over the bike and wrapped her hands around his waist. With one kick, the bike roared to life.

Kagome had never ridden on a motorcycle before but she wasn't going to fight anything that came her way tonight. She had made the mental decision that she would live tonight…no conscience…no thinking….no questions. She just wanted to feel. She had no doubt that the man riding between her legs would make that happen.

The cool summer air blew through their waist length hair, caressing their arms as they rode off into the night. Their destination…. Nirvana. She couldn't stop her wandering hands from rubbing against the solid muscles of his abdomen. She wanted to feel the heat from his flesh. Her hands found their way under his shirt running once again over his stomach then over his firm pecks. She could feel his chest tighten as one of her nails lightly grazed one of his hardening nipples. Kami, how she wanted to taste him.

Inuyasha was flying down the two lane highway to his four bedroom cottage. It was located ten miles out of town, but at the moment, it was the longest ride of his life. His breathing was labored and he was finding it hard to focus on the road as her hands explored his chest. He was contemplating pulling the bike over and taking her right there under the stars. The only thing stopping him was the desire to make this night special for her. This was going to be her first time and he couldn't understand why she had chosen him, but he was honored. Thoughts of what he was going to do to her body when they arrived at their destination was playing in his head. He wanted to hear her scream his name over and over as he brought her body to completion.

His bike turned on the gravel road leading up his long driveway. The beautiful cottage was hidden away from the main road behind many tall trees. It was quaint and quiet. He turned off his bike and shuttered at the loss of her heat as she got off. He watched her take off the helmet and run a finger through her hair, smoothing out her ponytail. He stepped off of the bike and wrapped his arms around her loving the way she felt in his embrace. He leant in and brushed his lips over hers. The gentle kiss quickly became heated.

Her mouth was so warm and her lips so soft. Her tongue battled his, filling his mouth with her sweet flavor. She was going to be his dessert, and he'd definitely be asking for seconds, maybe even thirds. He hated to do it, but he pulled away breaking the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers, letting her catch her breath. "We need to go inside."

Kagome lightly nodded her head in agreement. He entwined their hands and led her up the steps to his country style porch. His home was nothing like she expected. She could see him and her cuddled up on the porch swing watching the sun go down. Where tonight would lead she wasn't sure, but she refused to think much more about it. She followed him inside and she stepped ahead of him as he closed and locked the door. The inside was even more beautiful then the outside. Hardwood floors touched softly painted walls with ceramic borders. "Inuyasha, your home is breathtaking." She couldn't help but tell him. She was incredibly impressed.

Inuyasha watched as her eyes lit up and smiled when she told him she liked his home. He had designed it himself and took great pride in it. However, it was lonely and in desperate need of laughter along with the pitter patter of little feet. He had dreams of one day settling down. He did not know if the woman that stood before him would be _'the one,' _but that didn't stop him from picturing her walking down the hall with a young one on her hip. He smiled at the thought before taking her hand and leading her into the living room. He waited until she was seated before heading into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

She took a seat on one of the white plush sofas and couldn't help but look around at the home's rich detail. "How long have you lived out here?"

He walked into the room and handed her a glass of Kool aid. "I hope you like Kool aid. I kinda have a thing for it. Umm, I have lived here for about twelve years." He answered as he took a beside her.

Kagome smiled as she took a sip of her drink. "Mmm..black cherry. My favorite." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, mine too." He agreed looking at her with such admiration. "You know, you really are beautiful." His hand came up tracing her chin with a gentle caress. "I don't know what it is about you, but you make me feel like a teenager all over again. I'm hella nervous. I want you to know that I don't make it a habit bringing women home….ever."

Kagome leant into his touch. His words meant so much and on so many levels. 'Would he want to get to know her after tonight? Did he crave a real relationship? He was nervous?' She placed her hand over his and laid a kiss on his palm. "You have no reason to be nervous. It should be me who is nervous, but I have to tell you, I have never felt more at home than here in your arms. And who am I to judge you? I am about to give myself to a man whom I just met. I can only hope you don't think little of me in the morning." She said softly looking into his golden orbs.

He watched her lips move and heard the sweetest words leave her mouth. 'So she feels at home in my arms. I am just gonna have to make sure that she never forgets where home is.' He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. "Come here." He whispered. Wrapping his hands around her waist, he placed her on his lap allowing her to straddle him. The memory of her body grinding against his was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't wait until there were no barriers between them that kept him from sinking his manhood deep within her.

There lips came together in unison. Their heat intensified as their tongues met with vicious need for one another. His hand reached up and tugged at the band holding her hair back. The tresses fell free dancing across her back. She broke the kiss pulling back a little to look down at him. "I want to undress you." She confessed as her fingers slid under his tank top. Lifting it high, he raised his arms allowing her to remove it completely. Kagome took a moment to run her palms across his firm chest before leaning back to unbutton his pants. He grabbed her wrists. "Not here. I want to make love to you in my bed." He secured her weight by lifting her up by her ass as he rose. He carried her down the long hallway until they reached a large moon lit room. He walked toward the tall bed and laid her down. He crawled over, his hair falling down his back and sliding over the sides of his broad shoulders. He sat back on his knees and took off her shoes then leant over her to kiss her gently.

She broke the kiss and looked up into his questioning eyes. "Not yet, there is still the matter of me wanting to undress you." He started to protest with a "But -" She shook her head and said, "Please, I want to see you as you've seen me."

He smiled at her request and rolled onto his back letting her have her way. Kagome sat up and moved to sit between his knees. She untied his shoes and slipped them off, followed by his socks. She leaned over him and started unbuttoning his pants licking her lips in anticipation. Her hands slid under the waistband of his jeans and his boxers giving them a tug then she worked them down his hips….then to his knees….then onto the floor. Her eyes roamed his form, he was beautiful. She had never seen a man naked in person before, but she could only say that she imagined he was considered to be 'packin'. Her hands began to caress his thighs as she leaned in and kissed his member softly. "You're beautiful, Inuyasha." She admitted softly as she caressed his member before taking him into her mouth.

Inuyasha watched as she undressed him, waiting to see her expression when she looked upon him in all of his glory. When she did, he could see no fear or disgust. He held his breath when she leaned in and kissed him. He wasn't prepared for what she said next. Never in his life did he imagine her describing him as _beautiful_. He had not been with many women in his life, and none had ever said such sweet words. He watched as she brought him into her mouth and he exhaled with pure ecstasy. His eyes closed and his head laid back into his pillow. A soft moan left his lips as her tongue rolled over the tip of his engorged cock. He could feel his need for release, but this wasn't how he wanted it. He wanted to cum deep within her. He reached down and lifted her chin until she looked up at him. "My turn." Was his raspy request as he sat up.

Kagome sat back on her heals between his legs. She closed her eyes when she felt his hands on her skin. He slid her top over her head and watched as she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Once again her chest was bare for his eyes. This time, she was doing this for him and him alone. She slid her bra off and tossed it to the floor. She looked at him and could see the admiration in his eyes. She loved the way he looked at her. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. "Touch me… I want feel your hands on me."

This experience with her made him feel like he was making love for the first time. He had just met her, yet, it was like he knew her all his life. He felt like she was who he had been waiting for. She was the woman he dreamed about, and now, here she was sitting before him begging to be taken. His hands gently massaged her mounds as he watched her eyes fill with pleasure. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. His hands left her breasts to wrap around her waist, pressing himself against her. She laid back as he guided her downward. He slid his hands down working her pants undone. He sat back up and slid off her jeans and panties tossing them to the floor. Looking upon her, he was trying to find the words to describe how he felt at that moment. "Kagome…" He was cut off as her hand reached up and quickly pulled him down, kissing his words away.

She kissed him with everything she had. She wanted him to understand that she wanted this. She needed him in ways she had never needed anything before. She whimpered when he pulled from the kiss, but moaned as she felt him slide down her body leaving trails of wet kisses over her heated flesh. His hands softly ran up and down her sides as his mouth worked its way down to the base of her heat. His tongue slid into the crease of her thigh getting a little taste of her desire. His hands slid between her legs pushing her thighs back until she was spread wide for him. His mouth covered her core with wet open mouth kisses before running his tongue along her clit. She tasted even better than he had imagined. Her breathing turned into heavy pants and then to deep moans of pleasure. With each moan that escaped her lips his groin tightened and begged for its own release. Her hips started to work in rhythm of his tongue's ministrations.

This was not like anything Kagome had ever dreamed. She had never known such pleasure. Sure she had masturbated before, but this was on another level. Her body shook with anticipation of her release and it hit her hard. She screamed his name into the night as her body shook with spasms of pure bliss.

His name on her lips was everything to him in that moment. It was like God opening up Heaven's gates for him. He kissed her gently one more time between her legs before crawling his way back up her body. His mouth crashed on hers and she readily took him in. He placed himself at her entrance. This was it. He needed to make sure that this is what she wanted. "Kiki, are you sure?" He whispered between kisses. His only answer was her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him down into her. As he entered her he could feel her body tense. He didn't want to hurt her. Her hands wrapped tightly around his back, her nails digging into his skin. He pushed into her until he reached her maidenhead.

She had expected the pain and she was so thankful that he was being gentle. She could feel his hesitation at causing her pain. Her legs gripped his hips tightly urging him to continue. "Please, Inuyasha, I need you...please."

At her words, he delved deep within her breaking through her barrier. She clung to him like a lifeline and he loved it. He waited until her legs relaxed before he started moving within her. He marveled at how good she felt. Her body fit him like it was made for him. His hips glided him in and out of her tight passage. "God, you feel so good..." He whispered in her ear. Her body was responding to his just as it had in his dreams. She was meeting him with each thrust as the room began to fill with soft moans of pleasure.

It had hurt like hell at first, but pain was quickly replaced with need to be fulfilled. Her core ached with that need and she couldn't stop her body from responding to his. His name left her lips every so often when he hit her just right. Her body was on the verge of exploding and he knew it. She felt him place his hands behind her knees pushing them up onto his shoulders lifting her ass up higher as he drove deep into her. She couldn't help but scream his name as he fucked her. She came hard and quick.

He watched her head roll back onto the pillow, her lips parting as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders. He pounded into her, their bodies making music as skin smacked against skin. He could feel her orgasm closing in on her. He thrust into her even harder bringing her to the edge. He lost it when he heard her scream his name. Her core clamped itself around him tightly. He let go and let the pulse of her orgasm milk him dry. He moaned her name as his body fell onto hers and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He buried his nose in her neck hoping upon all else that this would not be the last time he would get a chance to be with her like this. He needed to know. He had to ask. He pulled his head up to look at her. She was so beautiful. He didn't know how to ask her. "Kagome, I don't want to let you go. I have never felt like this before. I have to tell you, I am scared shitless."

She smiled at him. "Me neither and me too!"

Inuyasha exhaled with relief. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and held her tight.

Kagome's fingers stroked the keyboard one last time and then pushed print. Her thesis was done. It was the best work she had ever done. This assignment had started out as her worst nightmare and turned into her dream come true. She had been dating Inuyasha for two months now. He had asked her to move in and she had agreed without hesitation. They had fallen in love in the short time since they had met. Not only did she get the man of her dreams but she was about to ace her thesis and graduate college with her masters. Life just didn't get any better.

The End

_**A/N: **"My Goodies" is performed by Ciara_

"_Bring out the Freak in you" is performed by Lil' Rob_


End file.
